The Book-Pages of the Future
by Veran Aval
Summary: Have you ever wanted to reverse some event that happened in your life. To simply flip back a page of your story book to rewrite history. Well...this is not the book for you then because things are never that simple nor are they that easy...and Jaune Arc is about to experience that for the first time. Time Travel Story. No Pairings...yet.
1. Prologue-Sacrifice for the Future

**Disclaimer: A** **ll rights go to Monty Oum and Rooster teeth for the making of the show RWBY. All I own is my ideas and well...you'll see. Enjoy**

* * *

'It was supposed to be a simple patrol around their base, but how did it turn out like this?' thought Jaune as he dodged a Beowulf that was lunging for him and used Crocea Mors to slice the monster in half.

"Well…at least that's one down…" said Jaune as he glanced at the dissipating corpse and then looked all around him

"…and a thousand more to go." he muttered watching the countless Grimm that had surrounded their entire position.

Yang, Ruby and I were only supposed to check around the area for any Grimm scouts that would force us to relocate the hideout. However, instead of finding a few Beowulfs lurking around, we discovered a large army of Grimm bearing down on us. Thus, the situation that was currently happening…

"Well this is just great." said Jaune, stabbing Crocea Mors into another Beowulf's body as it tried to take a bite out of him. Wonder how the others are doing? However, the answer to that question came in the form of an Ursa's body flying right at him!

As Jaune narrowly dodged the large beast, he yelled out angrily against the person who had punched it in the first place. "Damn it Yang! Can you please be more careful?! You almost hit me here."

Yet, in place of a response was another large Ursa that headed straight for his face!

"Yang!" yelled Jaune as he rolled out of the way bringing his sword up to impale a Boarbatusk that had just started to transform to attack. This time Jaune received an answer, albeit one that was a little heated.

"Well I'm sorry VOMIT BOY, but I'm a little busy here to pay attention to where they land!" said the blonde haired brawler as she punched another Ursa with Ember Cecilia, its body flying into the horde of Grimm, knocking over several of its allies.

"Well just be more alert when you 'punch' things…also…you have an Alpha on your back." Jaune said simply as he used his shield to block a stinger attack from a rampaging Death Stalker.

"I already know that!" replied Yang as she finished off the Grimm in front of her and quickly spun to deflect the claw strike from the Alpha with her gauntlets. As the Alpha was rebuffed, Yang retaliated with a punch to its gut and a handful of dust shotgun shells to finish it off.

"Nice Job." said Jaune as he reached Yang's position after defeating the Death Stalker, its own claw sticking out of its body as it disappeared behind him.

"It wasn't really that ha-"

"Now we only need to deal with the endless amount of Grimm left." interrupted Jaune as he swiftly dodged a strike that was trying to take his head off.

"Don't worry Vomit boy, this is going to be easy as-"

"Yang…just…no."

"…I wasn't even going to make a joke." Yang protested as she punched her Grimm opponent into the air. Afterwards, she faced Jaune and crossed her arms heedless of the Grimm that still circled them.

"But you were thinking It." replied Jaune as he glanced at Yang, not completely leaving his gaze from the Grimm he was fighting.

"I'm not! Besides all my jokes are funny." said Yang trying to convince Jaune of the validity of her statement. All the while, several Beowulfs stealthily moved forward to attack her all at once.

"…"

"At least most of them…"

"…"

"Okay…maybe half of them…" suggested Yang as she tried to make Jaune respond. The Beowulfs were now only a few steps away.

"…"

"That's it Vomit Boy!" exploded Yang as her eyes turned a fiery red, her fist destroying the first unfortunate Beowulf who had thought to lunge at her. "When we get back to base I'm going to show you all that my jokes aren't that bad."

"…Well that would be fantastic Yang" said Jaune sarcastically as he watched Yang completely decimate her attackers. Never sneak up on Yang…just don't try it. However, even in her rage Yang never lets go of an opportunity.

"Don't you mean…Yangtastic." quipped the brawler.

"Damn it Yang! Why now! Seriously we are surrounded by thou- GOLIATH" yelled Jaune as he warned Yang of the mammoth heading towards them. However, it was an unnecessarily action as the Goliath just stopped moving, as if…frozen.

For a moment Jaune was confused, but understood what had happened after he got his bearings together. Yang's greeting also confirmed who had arrived.

"Thanks for the save sis." said Yang as she greeted her sister who had also reached them from her own isolated position. Cloaked in her mother's famous white cloak Ruby just gave a nod and looked at the horde of Grimm that had now formed a ring around the trio. The Grimm weren't attacking now, instead they were just…watching them.

As seconds passed the silence was deafening between the two sides and neither made a move against the other. The three hunters and their Grimm enemies' just stared at each other. Even the growls that the Grimm constantly made were uncannily silent. Jaune swallowed slightly as he adjusted his grip on his shield and sword, waiting for the hidden signal that would have all these Grimm charge at them. At any moment the battle would start anew and the silence was deafen-

"Sooo Ruby you like my jokes right?"

'…What the hell Yang!' thought Jaune as the tension drained from the atmosphere.

"…What?" asked Ruby, echoing Jaune's own thought, confused at Yang's sudden question.

"You know…my jokes." repeated Yang as she faced her sister. Jaune really wanted to smack himself right there and then.

"What about them?"

"They're funny right? Jaune here doesn't like them, but you like them right Ruby?" asked Yang her eyes looking into her sister's own.

"Yeahhhh…they're…ummmm…" Ruby was conflicted should she lie or tell the truth? Would it really hurt to tell her sister that her jokes were basically…bad? Before Ruby could find the answer she felt Yang's hands on her shoulders and they were gripping really tightly!

"They're funny…right?" repeated Yang as she smiled at Ruby.

"Of course! Your jokes are great Yang. "Ruby squeaked out, giving a relieved sigh as Yang finally let go of her shoulders and turned to Jaune.

"You see Jaune! Ruby thinks my jokes are gre-why are you hitting you head on your shield?"

"Oh it's because I'm trying to erase this whole scene out of my head before we get EATEN BY BLOODTHRISTY GRIMM!" said Jaune as he pointed his sword to emphasize his point on the drooling Grimm waiting to chew on them.

"…Oh yeah…" whispered Yang as she unconsciously scratched her head.

"You forgot?!"

"No…it's just…we got out of worse situations right Ruby?" asked Yang directing her question to her sister.

"I have to agree with my sister on this one Jaune, worse things could have happened then getting attacked by an army of Grimm." said Ruby nodding along with her sibling.

Jaune almost had a scary premonition, but he had to ask the question anyway. "…Like what?"

"Well…we could be facing a Grimm Drag- and there's one coming for us right now…"

"…"

Jaune thought he misheard her, for a moment he thought he heard her say something eerily familiar and dangerous was coming for them.

"…What?"

"There's a…" Yang took over for her sister, but coughed slightly as she looked at the sky. "…Grimm Dragon coming for us."

For a moment Jaune wanted to bang his head on his shield more, but his hunter instincts overrode that feeling. Instead he tried to look on the bright side of things. "Okay…we can handle tha-"

"There's also…" interrupted Yang as her coughing became louder.

"…Yes Yang?"

"There's …" Yang's coughing became even louder.

"…Yes?"

"There's also ten of them alright!" said Yang finally forgoing her coughing to straight out say the obvious. They were utterly screwed…

Sure one Dragon was a piece of cake with Ruby with them, two was only slightly more difficult, three was slightly pushing it and four was the absolute limit for the trio. Ten Grimm dragons was an absurd amount to fight alone with, not even including the Grimm that were still here and that would drop from those damnable things.

"…Alright new plan we break through all the Grimm and make it back to base where we quickly and carefully run away. Good?" said Jaune as he looked at both huntresses.

For a moment Ruby and Yang glanced at each other and then faced him. "Good." They both said.

Jaune nodded at their response "We go on three, aim for the woods on the right, we'll have less maneuverability, but more cover. Ready?"

"Anytime Vomit Boy." said Yang as she checked and rechecked her gauntlets.

"Ready Jaune." said Ruby as she loaded a magazine into her precious Crescent Rose.

"All right then…One" started Jaune as he gripped his weapon even tighter. The tension from before returning, it was even heavier as the roars of the Grimm dragons in the distance heightened his adrenaline levels.

"Two." Yang and Ruby got into a ready position. Yang was in a basic brawler stance and Ruby in a launching one, ready to cut down everything in their path.

'Here we go…' thought Jaune as he said the last number with a yell. "Three! Go!"

The first one that reached the Grimm line was of course Ruby Rose as she launched herself at them with her semblance. Her scythe a whirlwind of death as limbs and body parts went flying all around. It didn't matter what Grimm it was, everything was cut and slaughtered by the small white hooded reaper.

The second to reach the line, or more like prowl right through it…was a Yang Xiao Long. One would think that having an artificial arm would severely deplete her ability to fight, but instead it only increased it. Her strikes only became stronger as they literally tossed Grimm aside in a haphazard manner. Most of the time, the Grimm either died on impact or suffered greatly from her hits.

Then there was him...if it was four years ago many would have called him the 'weakest'. Even now he could be called the' weakest' among his group of friends. However, what he lacked in actual fighting strength, he made up in will and technique. He learned the ins and outs of his weapon Crocea Mors. How he could dual wield the scabbard and sword at the same time, how to use the shield's edge to pierce a Grimm's body. He had come a long way from the unskilled seventeen year old of the past, he was now a huntsman, as were Ruby, Yang and many others who had to grow up.

As the breakthrough progressed, the trio with brutal efficiency, made their way towards safety. It wasn't easy as the Grimm kept coming at them. Stalling their efforts as the roars of the Grimm Dragon came closer and closer behind them. However, with one final push they were finally clear of the encirclement.

"We're clear let's go!" yelled Yang as she quickly made towards the woods, but upon hearing no one behind her, she quickly turned around fearing the worst. What she saw confused her.

Ruby was only a few feet behind her, but her silver eyes weren't focused on safety, but instead behind her. As Yang looked passed her sister, she wanted to curse loudly.

"That idiotic…Jaune what in Monty's name are you doing?!" yelled Yang as she saw the blonde knight still fighting even though he should be running right now!

"I'm…giving you time." said Jaune as he used his skill with Crocea Mors with great effect.

"Time…"muttered Ruby, but with growing horror she exploded "Jaune you wouldn't!"

In response Jaune only gave them a slight smile as he jumped back from his current opponent and plunged his sword deep into the ground. With a bright flash of light, a white aura wall appeared between him and the Grimm. His semblance was a simple one 'Protector'.

In basic terms his semblance had the ability to create a shield from his own aura supplies to protect everyone around him from the horrors of the darkness. However, this time he was using it to keep the darkness within the shield and it wasn't an ultimate ability. The more powerful the shield, the weaker Jaune got and in this instance he had created a shield that contained an army of Grimm and the ten Grimm Dragons chasing them.

With a cough Jaune's own blood came out of the corners of his mouth, it felt like his entire body was burning.

"Jaune!" yelled Ruby as she quickly appeared by his side intent on moving him, but Jaune stopped her.

"No…you move me and I'll lose my focus." Jaune said weakly, the Grimm kept pounding on the shield, their growls of frustration at being so close to their prey, yet so far was audible.

"Why did you do this?! We were out!" asked Ruby her eyes welling up with tears. She had lost too many friends and family. Now another one was going to die right in front of her.

"We…needed time to evacuate…all those people…needed to be saved…only chance was me." Jaune's voice was cracking, the strain was becoming unbearable. "Go…now!"

"Ruby…" Yang said softly as she tried to gently lead Ruby away, but Ruby only brushed it off.

"Just…one more minute, please Yang." said Ruby as she silently begged her sister with her eyes. Yang could only agree at this point.

"Jaune…" said Ruby

"…" he didn't respond to her, but Ruby knew he was listening.

"Jaune…when we first met, you helped me out…you were my first friend Jaune."

"…"

"Since then…so many fun things happened with all of us…they were good times…" Ruby thought back to all the fun things they did throughout the years. Their time at Beacon, their celebration of birthdays in the dark times of the world, the lively conversations they had with each other."

"…and bad times..." the death of their friend …Pyrrha Nikos at Beacon's Fall…the death of family members and friends. The losses after each battle….

"…but we all stuck together, each one of us."

"…"

"So please…no matter what…hang on…just please…stay alive, until we get back." Ruby at this point was crying fully.

"…" There was no response from Jaune, but for one brief moment Ruby thought she saw him nod minutely and that was enough for her as she stood up.

"Ruby…" said Yang, but what she was going to say was interrupted by Ruby's response.

"Let's go Yang." Said the young reaper as she quickly made her way towards woods intent on getting back to base, both to evacuate it and get help for Jaune as soon as possible.

Yang just gave a nod and followed her sister, before going though Yang turned to Jaune. "Don't die on us...Jaune." and disappeared into the forest.

"…" Jaune remained silent, but just as Ruby thought he was listening to everything that was being said. However, even though Jaune promised to stay alive…

The Grimm Dragons had reached his shield and were banging their heads on it. Their powerful blows not making a dent on it, but each strike made Jaune want to vomit blood.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but this might be one thing that I can't do…" muttered Jaune as he kept reinforcing his semblance with his aura.

After a few minutes of constant attacks on his semblance Jaune had difficulty breathing. It appeared that one of his lungs had given out. 'Damn it…not yet.' thought Jaune as he kept up his semblance, using his own life to keep it going.

After five minutes a constant stream of blood leaked out of his nose and mouth. 'Not...yet…'

After ten minutes Jaune's vision was blurry, his consciousness fading in and out of reality, but Jaune couldn't stop, no he wouldn't stop no matter what. However, just as Jaune made that vow, he felt a slight impact behind him. Looking down Jaune saw a claw sticking out of his body. It must have been a Grimm that had just arrived as he knew that there were no breaches from his semblance.

Instead of despairing though, Jaune just gave a small chuckle which confused his killer, stopping it from finishing its job.

"Hey…" muttered Jaune as he tried to speak. "I was wondering about something…"

The Grimm that had impaled him just gave him a quizzical stare…if Grimm could make facial expressions.

"If you pour…so much of something, what would happen to it?" The Grimm just gave a growl and twisted its claw deeper into Jaune's wound, but a small smile just appeared on his face instead of pain.

"It would …overload or spill out, perhaps even shut down." continued Jaune. However, the Grimm had enough of the human's talk as it brutally tore its claw out of him, readying another strike to kill Jaune.

"But for me…it just…" The claw of the Grimm came striking down on him.

"…explodes." With that final word Jaune poured everything into his semblance, for a moment the entire shield containing the horde of monsters shined a bright white light and then…

'I'm sorry Ruby…looks like I couldn't keep myself alive after all...' thought Jaune as his vision faded.

* * *

Ruby Rose hurriedly made her way through the forest, she was almost back at base. "Just hold on a little longer Jaune." muttered Ruby as she was just about to reach the first checkpoint.

"Ruby? Yang? "Called out a female voice to their right. "What are you guys doing?"

Immediately, Ruby stopped upon hearing the familiar voice and looked to her right. It was Weiss and Blake with another huntress coming back from their own patrol.

"Did something happen and where's Ja-" Weiss' words stopped as Ruby tightly grabbed her.

"Weiss we need to go right now." said Ruby as she dragged her partner in the direction of where Jaune was.

"Ummm…" the younger huntress that were with Weiss and Blake was confused by the situation, but Yang quickly told her to get back to base and get evacuations going. Yang then followed her sister with Blake right behind her.

"Yang?! What's going on." asked the cat Faunus as she nimbly dodged the trees that were in her way.

"No time to explain! Just know that Jaune's in dang-"Yang couldn't finish as a bright light filled her vision. It was blinding and for a few moments Yang had to stop to regain her sight back.

"What was that?!" asked Blake her eyes still closed, faunus were a little more sensitive to bright light then humans.

"I have no ide-." Yang was about to reply, but then it clicked with her. With a glance to Ruby it seemed she had realized it herself. For a second Yang thought her sister was going to collapse, but in an instant Ruby's form just…disappeared.

"What?! Ruby stop! You don't know if it's safe or not!" yelled Yang as she chased after Ruby. Blake and Weiss followed right behind her.

However, Ruby didn't stop at all, instead she became even faster pushing her semblance to the absolute limit. Yang and the rest of her team could barely catch up to her and soon they were becoming more distant by the second. Still, Ruby had to know, she had to…confirm if Jaune had really…

In record time Ruby had reached the area where they were ambushed and saw…nothing. There was absolutely nothing here…the land looked the same, there were no craters or broken trees, it was just… empty, as if no battle ever occurred here. The corpses of the Grimm should still be here…but everything looked the sam-no wait there was one thing that was different!

After a few minutes Yang and the rest had finally arrived and Yang was astonished to find that the area seemed clear of anything remotely close to a battlefield.

"Yang what are we looking for?" asked Weiss as she observed an entirely normal clearing.

"I…I don't know…" replied Yang as her thoughts were still trying to comprehend what was in front of her.

"Yang…" said Blake gesturing to something. Yang looked in the direction that Blake was pointing at and saw her sister kneeling on the ground nearby.

As Yang walked towards Ruby she tried to ask a question. "Ruby where's Jaun-." before Yang could finish, her words got stuck in her throat. In front of Ruby was the sword Crocea Mors sticking out of the ground right where Jaune had stabbed it, the scabbard lying right next to it.

It was utter silence as understanding dawned on the rest of Team RWBY. The only thing that rang out was the crying of Ruby Rose as she moaned the loss of another friend.

* * *

",,,Jau…c"

For a moment Jaune thought he heard something, but that wasn't right he was dead now, he sacrificed his life.

"Jaun…rc"

No, there was definitely someone calling his name out, but who? It sounded like a woman's voice?

"Jaune Arc…open your eyes now young man." Said the voice, and for a moment Jaune resisted as he felt immensely tired, but finally after much prodding from the voice he opened them.

"Good…you are awake now."

"…" Jaune could only remain silent as he tried to take in the sight that was in front of him. It seemed like a garden of sorts with multiple types of flowers springing up everywhere. It was an incredible sight, but what really caught his attention was…

"Ah…I see you are admiring the garden that I have…it's quite beautiful isn't it?" continued the woman's voice.

"…"

"Why are you staying silent? It can't be that you are awed by my presence?"

"Uhhh…" Jaune attempted to say something, but he couldn't put his words together.

"Don't be shy Jaune Arc, just speak what is on your mind. This young woman will hear what you have to say."

'…Young Woman' thought Jaune with a sweat drop, as he looked at the…young girl who had to be ten years of age. Her hair was like Ruby, but her red highlights were much sparser then the reaper and she had longer hair that reached her back.

As Jaune tried to say something the young girl piped up again, only this time her voice was more…childlike?

"Come on Jaune Arc, you can speak to me, the goddess Remnant will hear your…your…wait why is my voice different?" for a moment the girl called Remnant paused as she tried to process her voice change.

"…Why am I shorter?!" said Remnant as if realizing for the first time what her height was. Jaune could only observe as the young girl became more panicked as time went on. However, after thirty seconds of this…tantrum, Remnant suddenly stopped, her face frozen as if realizing something for the first time.

Then her face turned a bright red as she shouted to the sky. "I am going to kill you auth-"

 **Prologue End**

* * *

 **Veran's Fortress/House**

 **So…Veran Aval here or you can just call me Veran either one is fine. I am an amateur writer and this is my second fan fiction/time travel story so I hoped you enjoyed it. For my readers on the first story, don't worry, the first one will continue, but I've just been very busy and I got inspiration to write another time travel story so yeah… it will come out soon though…promise.**

 **However, for new readers who haven't read my first story I welcome you to the fan fiction The Book-Pages of the Future…yeah not very original, but eh I'll work on it. Anyway, while some names will appear the same, the backgrounds for those characters are completely different, just a heads up for everybody. The only one who is the same as usual though is…well if you read my first story you can already guess who it is…**

 **Well then, I've taken enough of your time so any questions just ask and I'll answer next time. As usual Grammar will also be updated every chapter so don't worry about that. This is Veran Aval signing out.**

 **…Now where did I put the boards for the door….**

 **Review and Criticize.**


	2. Chapter 1-Reborn and Mistakes

**Disclaimer:** **Credit goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum for creating RWBY. I don't own anything except my own ideas.**

 **Note: Not my best chapter, I might come back and rewrite some things, correct grammar, make it flow better etc. However, for now I give you the next chapter of The Book-Pages of the Future. Enjoy**

* * *

 ***Boom…*Boom…*Boom…**

… **So everyone's probably wondering why this author note is not done and why the author is in a closet…well it's a long story, but you will probably understand soon enough if you read the chapter. For now though this is just to say that there will be an author's note in the middle of the chapter…if you can even call it an author's note…and it will probably only happen once…**

 **However, once you finish it, just know…that its not my fault! It is all Rem-*BOOOM**

 **Okay…maybe its partly my fault…but before I go, I am going to issue a little fun challenge. Some might think this is an ordinarily time travel story…well it was before, but now…ehhh…**

 **Anyway, the challenge is to guess what's going to happen in this chapter. I'll give you a hint…the title says it all…anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1-Reborn and Mistakes

Jaune was extremely perturbed as he watched the little girl in front of him yell at the sky for the seventh time in the span of several minutes. The words she was saying were quite…crude for a ten year old and she seemed to have a slight…god complex?

Seriously introducing herself as a Goddess was a little much, Jaune almost laughed at that, like he was one to talk. He wanted to be a hero and fight monsters with no training at all. If little Remnant wanted to act like a goddess, she could have her dreams. Besides…

"I'm going to murder you! You hear me! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU." Remnant yelled to the sky, shaking her hands in a choking motion.

'…It's nice seeing someone so young have so much… energy?' thought Jaune as he sweat dropped a second time since meeting the girl. Still, it was good to see…all the children Jaune met were mostly silent and he couldn't blame them. Most of them saw things that they shouldn't have to, their childhoods ruined because of the Grimm…it was worst when they saw their family...

Jaune shook his head to get rid of the negativity forming, it was time to move on now and find out where he was. With that in mind Jaune tried to get Remnant's attention, but it wasn't really successful, the reason being…

"Ummm…"

"I swear you'll wish that your dead." said Remnant as she kept threatening the sky, not even paying an ounce of attention to Jaune as he tried to speak to her.

"…Excuse me?"

"When I get back, you better be prepared!"

"…" Jaune could only sigh. It looked like Remnant wasn't paying any attention to him, but Jaune needed answers. For one thing he wanted to know where he was, Jaune knew that he had died, but afterwards he just woke up in this place. Furthermore, the only one with those answers was the unusual little girl in front of him.

However, she seemed focused on insulting the 'sky' and it didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon.

So with another sigh, Jaune knelt down next to the angry girl and tried to do something that was effective in calming down kids when they were sad or extremely emotional. He tousled her hair a little, just like what his own family did when Jaune was a kid.

As soon as Jaune's hand was on Remnant's head, she immediately stopped yelling and was still. Her eyes incredibly wide as Jaune continued patting her head.

'Good, it looks like she's calm...now time for some answers.' thought Jaune as he lifted his hand off Remnant's head. However, calling her Remnant was a little difficult for him as it was quite a strange name. Seriously, who names their child after the planet? So maybe…

"Can you tell me where I am Remi?" said Jaune mentally patting himself on the back for the quick nickname he made up on the spot.

"…yo…so…" muttered Remnant her voice too low for Jaune to make out. However, Jaune being the ever kind-hearted person that he is thought that she was being slightly shy now. Perhaps that little outburst at the sky was just her way of playing around? Her voice change was amazing though for a kid her age, she must have practiced it immensely to get it to sound so mature.

"No worries Remi just take your time to speak okay?"Encouraged Jaune his heart in the right place, but if you were a goddess who was suddenly trapped in a kid's body and now treated like a kid. There were only three words to describe how she was feeling right now…

She…was…pissed.

"You Son…o… a…" again Remnant whispered and it was still too low for Jaune to hear. However, he did see Remnant getting visibly upset (angry) and so following that logic she must have been unhappy at her nickname.

That was a little troubling to him because another nickname for 'Remnant' was difficult. However, if she was upset about it he could try…

"If you don't like Remi, how about…Rem?" suggested Jaune as he smiled slightly at the girl.

'YOU JUST SHORTENED IT BY AN I.' thought Remnant furiously, her hands clenching tightly as she tried to restrain herself from killing Jaune. 'Calm down Remnant, don't kill the hero, let's just get back on track.'

"…It is quite alright Jaune Arc and I must…apologize for my earlier outburst, I was just shocked at my appearance." started Remnant trying to get things moving along so she could kill a certain someone afterwards.

"Appearance?" questioned Jaune his confusion apparent on his face.

"Yes…appearance." affirmed Remnant. "Contrary to what you see currently, I am actually much older than you think."

"…Sure you are…" Jaune said with a smile, clearly not believing a word she was saying.

"…I assure you Jaune Arc." said Remnant, her teeth grinding together as she spoke. "I am much older than you think, but enough of that…you have questions don't you."

At this Jaune's expression turned serious, his eyes focused entirely on Remnant's own. For a moment Remnant was slightly shocked at the change, he seemed so aloof before. "I do…but first where am I?"

"…A very easy question to answer Jaune Arc, as I said before you are in my garden." replied Remnant as she gestured to everything around them. To the flowers that were clearly blooming, to the sun that was shining brightly in the sky and to the obvious mountains in the distance. To any person who witnessed this scene it could only be described as beautiful.

"This is…quite a garden." stated Jaune, as he fully observed his surroundings for the first time. Looking at it closely, it really was an incredible sight. Remnant couldn't help but feel proud that someone admired her work.

"Thank you very much for the compliment, it took a lot of effort." stated Remnant as her lips curved into a gentle smile. 'At least someone appreciates my work, it almost makes me want to forgive him for treating me like a kid…almost.'

"However, now that you know where you are, I believe there is another, bigger question you want answered?" asked Remnant as she snapped her fingers once. All of a sudden two chairs and a table with a pot of tea and snacks appeared. As she sat herself down, Remnant couldn't help but feel satisfied at Jaune's shocked expression.

'Good, now he knows I'm not an actual kid.' thought Remnant as she moved to pour herself some tea. However, before she did so, Jaune's words stopped her.

"I think…you answered that question already." said Jaune, as he tiredly sat himself down on the second chair.

"Hmmm…?"

At Remnant's questioning hum Jaune could only smile sadly and bluntly stated his question. "I'm dead aren't I?"

"…"

"…"

"Well…if you count blowing yourself up with your own semblance, while taking a bunch of Grimm with you as dead…then…" Remnant stopped for a moment and poured Jaune a cup of tea and handed it to him. "…I am sorry Jaune…but yes you are dead."

Jaune accepted the cup, but he didn't drink from it, he only stared at the contents. For a couple of minutes Jaune and Remnant didn't say anything. Remnant didn't even pour herself a cup of tea as her words began to sink in. Finally…

"…I see." Jaune said simply as he drank from his cup. Remnant couldn't help but feel impressed by Jaune's reaction, most people would freak out upon learning that they were dead, perhaps even deny the obvious fact that they weren't among the living. Some may even demand that they be sent back, but Jaune didn't seem to have any problem with it.

Did Jaune really have no regrets when he died…no that was wrong to assume. Jaune did have regrets, but he didn't regret the choice he made to protect others…

'Interesting…'thought Remnant as she observed Jaune finish his drink. This is just another point in his favor then, but enough of the suspense let's just reveal to Jaune what was going to happen.

"Jaune Arc…" began Remnant just as Jaune was bringing up another fresh cup of tea to his mouth.

"…?"

"How would you like to go back to the past?" finished Remnant

"…" Jaune calmly drank some of his drink and…"PFFTTT…*cough…what did you…*cough…say?!" …proceeded to cough it all up on the grass.

'…Okay…why did we choose him again, why couldn't we choose Ruby Rose, the girl that had a huge scythe/gun?' thought Remnant as she observed Jaune cough up the drink he had.

"I said 'How would you like to change everything?'" repeated Remnant as she emphasized every word so Jaune could understand. For a moment Jaune didn't respond, half because he was still coughing his drink up and the other half because his brain was working overtime discerning Remnant's words. It was because the girl in front of him was offering the impossible…a way to go back in time…but…

"What's the catch?" Jaune said as he got his coughing fit under control.

"Catch?"

"Yes catch, the deal, the quest?" exclaimed Jaune. "There is no way you would offer me to go back without doing something for you. Do I have to find an object of importance? Fight in a death tournament for a magical grail? Slay an evil monster?"

"…There is no catch Jaune, this is just a one-sided deal. Think of it like a gift." replied Remnant her eyes twitching slightly. Inwardly she suspected the Arc had read way too many stories about knights and their 'noble' quests. Furthermore, a death match for a magical grail…like that really exists. Although slaying an evil monster…no she'd deal with that herself.

However, even though Remnant was being truthful about her words, Jaune was still suspicious. She wasn't ordinarily that was for sure, but why offer this now?

The word came out of his mouth before he could stop it. "Why?"

"Why?" Remnant raised an eyebrow at Jaune's sudden question.

"I mean…why now of all times that you decide to help?"

Remnant leaned back in her chair as if thinking on Jaune's question when in fact the answer was already clear to her.

"…To answer your question, it is simple...it was because I was…impressed…"

'Impressed?' thought Jaune as he considered Remnant's answer. Seeing Jaune's confusion Remnant tried to explain.

"To clarify Jaune…for a long time I have watched Humanity and Faunus. Observing their very struggle to survive with only sharpened sticks and clubs when first encountering the Grimm…then using…" with a snap of her finger a crystal of dust appeared to float in the palm of her hand. "…the power of dust to fight. " With that Remnant had a far-away look in her eyes.

"With that discovery you were able to carve out an existence for yourselves. You continued to grow, to expand and evolve. Humanity's and the Faunus' will to survive was truly…extraordinarily." Remnant developed a smile at this. She truly was amazed at the resolve of both Humanity and the Faunus, but soon her smile turned into a sad one as her words continued.

"Nevertheless, even will and resolve have a limit, and in time the darkness once again overran everything due to the…machinations of others. Yet…even when it did…all of you never gave up hope, just like the first humans and faunus. You never stopped fighting and that made me wonder…if you just had a little help what would change?"

Remnant looked at Jaune straight in the eyes. "I have always adopted a stance that Humanity and the Faunus must do things on their own. Even now I still believe that I should not interfere because I still believe you will get through this crisis."

"Then…why offer me this?" asked Jaune confused at Remnant's actions, if she still believed in her stance then why help them at all?

"Because…even though I know I shouldn't interfere, it doesn't mean I can't lend a helping hand or two." Remnant had a slight smirk on her face when she said this.

"…So bending the rules of space and time is you definition of lending a helping hand?" Jaune asked mildly. In response Remnant could only laugh.

"Perhaps it is…however, know this." at this Remnant stopped laughing and developed a very stern face…which looked like a cute pout despite the seriousness she tried to inject. "Besides the offer of going back you won't receive anything else. No new powers, no stronger body, in fact because you are going back you might even be weaker as you will be reborn in your nine-year old self."

Jaune gulped, he really was going back in time…he could change everything… but he had one final question. "That brings up another issue…why did you choose me?"

"Hmm…why did we choose you? Well…"

Jaune leaned in closer to hear what she was going to say. Did all his training pull off, he wasn't as strong as the rest of his friends, but still, he could definitely hold his own now. If not maybe it was because of his tactical knowledge. On the other end Remnant was slightly panicking because there really wasn't a definite reason he was chosen…

"…we chose you because of…ummm…"

Jaune leaned ever closer eager to know why he was chosen. Seeing Jaune's eager face Remnant thought of a brilliant idea and couldn't help it as she gave a very Cheshire smile, only one thing on her mind 'Revenge'.

With a fake cough Remnant began again, but this time she didn't stutter through her words.

"I chose you Jaune Arc because of…"

Jaune was on the edge of his seat, what could be the rea-

"…convenience." finished Remnant with a grin.

With a smash Jaune fell out of his chair upon hearing that stupid reason. So he was chosen because of dumb luck…that was a little depressing. However, Jaune was struck out of his gloomy atmosphere when he heard the laughter coming from the small goddesses.

"HAHAHA…I'm kidding Jaune Arc…just kidding…" said Remnant as she stopped laughing, but a big smile could be seen plastered on her face. Jaune couldn't help but smile back.

"Very funny …" said Jaune as he stood back up.

"I'm very sorry about that Jaune, but anyway …do you really need a reason to why you are being sent back?" questioned Remnant her eyes once again boring into him. 'Say no.'

Jaune took a few seconds to answer, but all the self-doubt was gone. Perhaps there was someone better, more experienced than him, perhaps he really was chosen out of convenience…but right now he was the one that was here. Searching for a reason to doubt himself more would be…

"No…I don't need a reason." said Jaune, finality in his voice.

"Good!" said Remnant nodding in approval, but she secretly whispered to herself "…Because I'd force you into the time portal anyway."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing you need to worry about Jaune Arc, now then…" Remnant stood up from her seat and with a wave of her small arms, a glowing doorway appeared a few feet away. "Just walk right through and you'll be reborn in your nine-year old self."

"…Is it really that easy?" asked Jaune a little skeptical of the glowing portal.

"Of course it is! What…do you think we have to build a car to get to the past?" replied Remnant her hands on her hip as she looked at Jaune with critical eyes.

Jaune could only groan as he took a hesitant step towards the portal then another and another until he was finally one step from entering it. With a deep breath he was about to step through it, but before he did he called out to Remnant. "Thank you for this…"

Remnant smiled at his words.

"...and thanks for the drink…it was…ummm good?"

At that comment Remnant quirked an eye, she didn't even taste the tea…was it really that bad? However, before she could ask Jaune about it he had already disappeared into the portal, off to change history.

'Good…now that Jaune's gone I can finally deal with the problem at hand' thought Remnant as she was about to create her own portal. However, before she did so, she was a little curious about the tea that Jaune mentioned, was it really that ba-…this wasn't tea…it was…it was…

With a crunch the cup of milk that she was holding literally disintegrated in her hands.

"You…You damn au-"

 **AUTHOR!**

* * *

 **Veran's Fortress/House-20 Minutes before the closet incident...**

 **My hands paused as I heard that yell reverberate throughout the building. 'It wasn't possible, how could she be here so fast!'**

 **I looked at my barricaded door and back to the computer. 'I wasn't even finished with the chapter, I needed to add the part where Jaune is reborn, maybe I can still add it now before she gets-'as if reading my optimism and betraying them the door to my room exploded in a shower of splinters.**

" **Oh Author…are you here?" said a very familiar voice and in walked… Remnant and she was smiling…smiling in the way that you'd wish you had ran very far away…maybe even move to another planet if possible…**

 **I could only dumbly wave my hand in greeting. "Hey there Remnant…fancy meeting you here."**

" **Oh! So this is where you were hiding." said the ten year old Remnant as she slowly stepped towards me. Sweat poured down my face as I quickly stood up and backed away.**

" **Hol-Hold on Remnant, I-it's not my fault okay."**

 **At that Remnant stopped her advance and tilted her head. "Oh really…pray tell who's fault is it?"**

"… **RWBY Chibi…"**

"…" **Remnant had no words for my admittance, but I could feel the intense killing intent she had on me, so I did the only thing I could…I ran.**

 **In moments my entire body except my arms sank into the floorboards and I looked at Remnant in shock. "Really…using your powers to catch me… how low for a goddess."**

"… **Veran…I didn't do that…your floorboards are just plain old…"**

"…"

"… **How low for a goddess to use her powers here!" I yelled out, I was going to say more, but Remnant just gave a very sweet smile as she advanced towards me.**

" **He-Hey, wait Remnant, can't we just forgive and forget." I said trying to stop her from** **completely** **and** **utterly** **murdering me. However, my pleas fell on deaf ears as she got closer and closer. Finally, the only thing I could do was accept my fate with closed eyes. "At least not the face RemRem."**

 **All of a sudden the sounds of her approaching footsteps stopped and I gave a quick peek to see what had happened. I wish I hadn't…because on her face was complete and utter shock…which turned into righteous anger. With a turn Remnant walked away from me and towards my…computer?**

" **Ahhh…Remnant what are you doing?" I called out as I tried to wriggle myself out from the floor, but it was extremely difficult for some reason. However, she didn't answer me, all I could hear was stupid…forgot about…nickname?…Jaune…pay…wait...Jaune pays!**

 **My struggling became even more frantic "Wait Remnant, do not change the story! Jaune is supposed to go to the past! Besides, didn't you get your revenge already!?"**

" **That was petty revenge! Besides that was only for treating me like a kid, this is for that stupid nickname. Oh and don't worry he will go to the past! But I hope he enjoys being a baby and having a wonderful time with his family fawning over him!"**

" **That's way too harsh! Besides someone already did a story about that! Come on Remnant, Rem is not a bad name I'm sure the readers agree with me." As I said that I was able to make 'some' progress on getting out of these floorboards…what the hell, these things were supposed to be old, but why was it so tricky to get out…**

 **Of course Remnant didn't pay attention to me as she sat herself on my seat and reached out to the keyboard to continue the story except…she couldn't. The reason being was because…**

" **HA! Looks like little Rem can't reach the keyboard."I taunted as I stopped my progress of getting out to laugh at Remnant's plight. Seriously, it was funny, the table was too high for her and the seat too low so she couldn't really get to typing…now if I could only-*boooom!**

"…"

'… **Now that…that is cheating…' I thought as I struggled even more. Remnant had used her powers to snap the legs off the table and was now able to easily reach the keys!**

 **Meanwhile, Remnant just dusted her hands off and got ready to write. However, she was stuck on the first sentence. 'How should I write this…I could say that "Jaune woke up in his mother's arms", but that's a little too easy…well you gotta start somewhere.' Slight typing noises could be heard as Remnant wrote, but no matter what she did it just didn't seem right to her…**

" **No this paragraph doesn't sound good…this sentence is too cruel…this is a different character entirely!" her constant muttering a testament to the trouble she was having.**

 **Finally, Remnant leaned back on the chair, maybe…maybe she was a little too hasty…from her first meeting with Jaune he seemed kind-hearted and caring. She might have…overreacted a bit because the author of all people called her that name, but Jaune only had the best intentions…besides it was only a nickname and punishing him for what seemed right at the time was… wrong.**

 **With a sigh, Remnant deleted everything she wrote. "Well, on the bright side I can at least kill Ver-ooophhhh" before she could finish speaking, her entire head face planted onto the keyboards.**

" **AHA I made it just in time!" I yelled out triumphantly, it wasn't easy, but I had made it, now everything would be ok-oh no…**

" **OWOWOW stupid author did you have to hit me that hard! I do have divine power, but it's not infinite you know." Said Remnant as she held her face and looked at me sourly, but I wasn't paying her any mind.**

"…"

" **Why are you remaining silent! Aren't you going to say something?" questioned Remnant her face still red with anger.**

"…"

" **Okay…now your scaring me a little what are you looking at-"Remnant paused as she looked at the computer screen. Her face was blank at first, and then it changed to growing horror. "V-V-Veran why is your story w-w-writing by itself…."**

" **Oh Jeez…I don't know…maybe it's because…" I held up my mangled keyboard that Remnant had face planted into "YOUR FREAKING DIVINE POWER DESTROYED THE KEYBOARD."**

" **It's not my fault I instinctively used it!" protested Remnant her voice sounding quite childish now. I could only rub my eyes in irritation.**

" **Well…what's done is done."**

" **Can't you fix it!" Remnant asked panic in her voice.**

" **No, I can't, at least not until the next chapter…"**

" **Can you at least tell what is going to happen?"**

" **Well…there are two possibilities…the first is that Jaune is going to be stuck forever in limbo for all eternity, never aging and never dying where he will slowly grow insane from the loneliness…"**

" **Okaayyyy that sounded really dark, I'm guessing that's the bad route, the very bad one, so what's the good one?" asked Remnant as she turned to me. "It can't be something stupid like he turned into a girl right?"**

"…"

" **Oh Monty no, Jaune turned into a gi-"**

" **Of course not! He didn't turn into a girl." I replied sharply giving Remnant a glare**

" **So tell me already!"**

 **I awkwardly looked away "…Well…it's not bad but…Jaune is…"**

* * *

"Jaune…come on son time to wake up now…" said a blonde haired man as he carefully shook his son to wake him. He was Julian Arc, the father of the little boy still sleeping in bed, and the boy who was going to miss breakfast. It was odd though, usually on this special day Jaune would be awake long before everyone else was.

'Jaune must be having an off day.' thought Julian as he again shook Jaune on the shoulders. At last he got a reaction as his son moved slightly.

"Five more minutes…" came the muffled voice under the blankets.

Relieved that Jaune answered, Julian just grinned as he stood up. "Alright, but I guess I have to tell your sister that your too tired to go out right now."

A few seconds passed before Jaune bolted out of his room dressed for the outdoors. Julian could only shake his head in mirth as he followed his son downstairs.

As Jaune made his way down the stairs and reached the kitchen he saw two blondes talking with each other. One was his mother Sarah Arc with a cooking apron on and the other was…

"Julie!" yelled Jaune as he embraced his eldest sister in a hug. Julie, the eldest daughter of the Arc Family, professional huntress, and most importantly Jaune's sister had returned for the traditional yearly gathering. The armor she was wearing was quite rough and worn, but it bore the crest of the Dual Crescents proudly on the chest.

"Hey there littler brother." replied the eldest Arc daughter as she returned the hug Jaune gave. Her blonde ponytail swinging as she moved.

"When did you get back?"

"A while ago, it was actually kinda lonely not seeing anyone to greet me." teased Julie as she gave Jaune a smile.

"Sorry about that…." replied Jaune regret in his voice. Hearing that, Julie's smile faded to be replaced by a more concerned look.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked his sister worry evident in her blue eyes, that only made Jaune feel even guiltier.

"I'm not sick sis…but I just feel like…something is strange about today."

"Something strange huh…" whispered Julie as she thought on her brother's words. "…Maybe we should cancel our hike th-"

"No!" Jaune's response was immediate. "I want to go up the mountains again and see the view with you" begged the nine year old.

"I don't know…" said Julie conflicted with spending time with her baby brother or being sure of his safety if he felt that something was 'odd' about today.

"Please sis…."

"…Why don't you do it Jules" interjected the Arc Matriarch as she made breakfast " Jaune barely gets to spend time with his sisters since your all so busy now."

"But Mom-" Julie was about to protest as she turned to her mother.

"Besides…" interrupted Sarah as she turned away from the cooking eggs to look at her daughter "… you're with him and the mountains are close, so if there's an emergency you can come back right away."

"…Alright then." consented Julie agreeing with her mom's opinion. 'Hopefully nothing happens'

Despite Julie's worries, Jaune was quite ecstatic to go hiking again with his sister. He even rushed breakfast, eating all his food in hurried mouthfuls so they could go as soon as possible.

"Whoa, slow down son, it's not like your sister is going anywhere even if you finish first." said Julian as he slowly ate his food in a more controllable manner.

"It's alright dad, I'll just eat when we get back." said Julie as she waited for Jaune to finish.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, besides aren't we going to have to wait for you, since you're the one eating so slow." asked Julie a smirk on her face. However, her father just smiled back.

"Afraid not dear daughter of mine, your mother has me cleaning the entire house for the arrival of the rest of your sisters. So you and Jaune are going to have to go without me for this one."

At this Julie could only frown and her father noticed this. "Jules don't worry alright, it's just as your mother said, the mountains are close by and you're more than capable of protecting Jaune."

"I don't know dad…maybe I'm paranoid, but I'm getting more worried by the second." said Julie, fear once again coming into her mind.

Julian could only softly sigh, but he did understand his daughter's reluctance. "Alright Jules, if you feel like there might be something wrong about today… I guess you could cancel the hike and do it at a later date. Jaune will be disappointed, but I think he'd understand."

Julie turned to her brother, watching him scarf down his food with reckless abandon. He was too concentrated on the food that he didn't hear a word that was said between his father and sister. Jaune must be excited to spend time with her…

"…No dad, you and mom are right, maybe I've been a huntsman too long that it's starting to affect me." said Julie as she turned away from her little brother to look at her father.

At that Julian could only chuckle. "Hey, I've been a huntsman far longer then you have and there's nothing wrong with me."

"Oh really..." asked Julie looking at her father in disbelief. "So wearing a mask and wielding a battleaxe is not a way to intimidate boys that had interests in your daughters?"

"If they couldn't even handle a little intimidation then they aren't worthy." replied Julian as he forked the egg that was still on his plate.

"…So cutting three trees down with a single swipe is only a little intimidation?"

"Of course!"

"…Dad sometimes I worry about Jaune and what you're going to teach him, hopefully it's not one of those cheesy one liners like "The name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." kind of thing. That would be incredibly embarrassing for him if he said that." stated Julie, placing a hand on her head to help her get over the idea that her dad was a little…weird.

However, instead of denial from her father there was only silence.

"…Oh for the love of Monty, Dad real-"

"Oh look! Jaune's done, time for you to go my daughter." interrupted Julian as he quickly got up to rush Julie and the now full Jaune towards the door.

"Jaune don't forget to stay close to your sister okay." said Julian, as he handed Jaune a small backpack filled with some snacks and water. "And Julie, make sure your brother is safe. I'll see you both in three hours okay, bye!" with that the door slammed in their face and Julie was left stunned at the abrupt end of the conversation. 'Damnit Dad! When we get ba-'

"Ummm…Julie shouldn't we get going now?" asked Jaune as he put the small backpack on his shoulders. He was all set to go hiking now!

"…Yeah little brother, we're going, but promise your sister one thing." Replied Julie as she turned to walk away, her brother following right behind her.

"What is it sis?"

"That you don't become like dad."

"…"

After that, the two siblings made some small talk between one another as they walked towards the town gates. The current location for the Arc's home was in a small village near the outskirts of Vale, and while it might seem a little dangerous compared to the city's defenses, the militia were all trained by Julian, if you could even call his hellish teaching training…

Nevertheless, combine that with the sturdy walls and you have a good defense against the Grimm. Not too clustered like the city and retaining that natural environment feel to it. Include the fact that the Grimm rarely attacked and it could be considered a good place to live.

However, Jaune didn't want to talk about the simple life he was having here, he wanted to know everything that was happening on his sister's adventure as a huntress. While Julie was more than enthused to share her stories with her brother she realized that Jaune was already nine, which meant…

"So Jaune…you're starting combat training next year aren't you, are you excited about that?" asked Julie her smile wide as she saw the excited look on Jaune's face then a downtrodden one. "What's wrong?"

"I…tried to have some practice before…but…"

"It didn't go well I presume." finished his sister, as she continued walking through the town.

"Yeah…" said Jaune sadly, his head hanging down in shame.

"Well, don't worry little brother I'm sure you'll get the hang of it, just like I got a hang of my weapon." encouraged his sister tapping a hand on the cylinder that was strapped to her belt.

"If you say so sis…"

"I know so…just have confidence alright." said Julie as she stopped in front of the gates leading out of the village and in a few minutes they were off to hike in the mountains. While Jaune was excited to be out now, Julie was the opposite. The words of the gatekeeper had only stirred up warnings in her. It appeared that the Grimm that was usually quiet around here, were being quite active now.

Even with the constant sweeps around the area, she was warned that some Grimm might have escaped the net and was warned to be careful.

Now Julie wasn't a person that believed in coincidences, but this couldn't be natural. Maybe she should take Jaune back…no, they were already out here might as well finish the hike, but as soon as they reach the top they were going straight back home.

So for fifteen minutes of hiking on the trail, Julie kept a constant watch around their surroundings. Even when Jaune tried to strike up a conversation, Julie kept her sentences short and kept an eye out for any danger. However, after they passed the halfway mark with not even a sign of imminent peril, Julie began to relax. 'Maybe…maybe I am just being too cautious about things.'

When they were only a quarter away from the peak, Julie talked about her adventures as a huntress with Jaune. Enrapturing her little brother about the stories of her team and about the missions she did as a huntsman. Her wariness about the whole day disappearing as she saw her brother listening with starry eyes.

"So that's when you saved everyone!" exclaimed Jaune hearing the latest story from his sister.

Julie nodded, smiling at Jaune "That's right. After we eliminated all the Grimm the people were able to return to their families again."

"That's great...maybe one day I can be a great huntsman…a hero like you."

"Of course you will Jaune! Like I said before, have confidence." said Julie as she ruffled Jaune's hair a little. That's when she noticed that they were close to their destination. "We're almost there now, once we get to the top let's rest a little and enjoy the view."

Jaune nodded in agreement and was about to take another step forward, but then he stopped. "Julie?"

"Hmmmm? What is it?" asked Julie as she turned to Jaune, her face confused at his sudden stillness.

"Do you…hear anything?"

"Hear anything? What do you me-"the words died in her mouth. Now that Jaune mentioned it, Julie heard nothing, it was absolutely silent, as if…oh no…

"Jaune stay close to me." commanded Julie, unhooking the cylinder that hung from her belt. Being this far up, they should be hearing sounds all around them from birds and even insects. However, there was absolutely no sound at all…that meant only one thing…

A growl from the trees around them stirred up Julie's worst fears and as black shapes appeared, their mouths twisted into snarls, she had only one thought…Grimm

There were about fifty of them, all Beowulfs, and if Julie was alone this would have been target practice for her. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone and that meant their survival rate was…unpredictable. She could send Jaune away and focus on the battle, but that wasn't a viable option. Too many Grimm to take care of and one might skip her entirely to chase after him. Jaune was safer near her.

"Jaune, no matter what stick close alright." said Julie, positioning herself in a way that covered Jaune from the Grimm in front of them. With a nod of consent Jaune stayed right behind his sister.

For one tense moment Julie looked at the Grimm that had begun encircling them and the Grimm looked back. However this was no standoff, once their circle was complete, with one exhale of breath the Beowulfs charged at them both, their intent obvious…to devour the two humans before them.

With a kick Julie sent the first Beowulf that tried to attack them from behind into a tree, its cries of pain evident as it flailed around. The second tried to lunge at her, but was rewarded with a punch to its head and while it was on the ground, the huntress gave it a quick stomp to kill it. Seeing this two Beowulfs flanked her from both sides, in this situation it would be natural to dodge, but Julie didn't move. It wasn't because Jaune was close to her, but because she didn't need to. With a click of the cylinder in her hand, the Beowulfs that tried to flank her… were both impaled by a spearhead.

As they gave out cries of agony and pain, Julie gave no sympathy. With a causal twist of her weapon, they gave a final death cry and dissipated into dust.

The quick and painful death of the two Grimm actually gave the attacking Beowulfs some pause. In seconds four of their comrades were taken out and not only that…Julie's eyes only told them one thing. To approach was a direct path to 'death'.

Still…it was Grimm nature to attack all humans, and while survivability struggled with instinct, it was instinct that won out in the end. With a growl of frustration the Grimm continued their attack, but no matter what they did Julie slaughtered all that ran at them.

Whether it was in ones, twos, or fours any opponent that came within her range was either eviscerated by her weapon or suffered a very brutal death by her martial prowess. It did not mean that Julie came out unscathed though…

With a grit of her teeth Julie took an injury to her arm as a Beowulf made it past her defenses to take a bite at her. Her aura protected her and healed the wound, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt like hell!

'Standing in one place is a little more difficult than expected.' Thought Julie as she speared the offending Beowulf and flung it high into the air and when I say high, I mean you can't even see the silhouette anymore. That particular Beowulf would probably be a pancake when it came back down…

However, whether it was because Julie was protecting him or that the Beowulfs sensed that even touching one hair on his head would bring them something worse than the promised death by the huntress. Jaune was uninjured as he stayed close to his sister, watching her decimate the pack with precision and skill.

'One day…I'll be able to fight like that…' thought Jaune as the last Beowulf died with a spear in its head.

With the body dissipating, Julie wiped her forehead in a faux imitation of tiredness. "Done! Now that was easy…so little brother let's get goin-"

More growls sounded in the forests and Jaune stared at Julie with a blank stare. The messages clear in his eyes. "You had to jinx it."

With a sheepish smile Julie turned around to face the next wave of Grimm that would be looking for a human meal. Except…

"Seriously" muttered Julie as she faced…ten Beowulfs? Well…not regular Beowulfs considering they had some more bone armor then the first fifty, but…ten?

"Alright then…" Julie muttered twirling her weapon with her fingers. "Jaune just stay back this will be over quickly and then we'll continue our hike."

"Okay sis!" replied Jaune eager to see his sister fight again, but then."Julie! Above!"

"Wha-!" that was all Julie was able to say before she slammed into the ground. She was too careless! She assumed that they were only Beowulfs, but that was her downfall. As she struggled with the Alpha that had jumped from the trees above her, she yelled out to Jaune. "Jaune run! Don't look back and run little brother!"

"But Jul-"

"I said RUN!"

"…" with one hesitant step backwards and then another. Jaune finally turned away and ran as fast as he could.

'Good.' thought Julie as she held a hand on the Alpha's throat, preventing it from tearing her own out with its teeth. However, her heart sank as she saw the ten Beowulfs run after him instead of staying like she hoped.

'I need to finish this!' then Julie did one thing…she snapped her fingers.

As the Alpha struggled with its prey it realized that the human had stormy eyes as she looked at it. Then it felt searing pain in its chest. With a jump the Alpha moved backwards as the huntress stood up. One look told the Alpha one thing…that it had messed with the wrong family.

* * *

Jaune ran, he ran as fast as he could just like his sister told him. However, one part of him chastised him for it. He could have stayed, he could have helped his sister, maybe distract the Grimm so his sister could get free. That thought gnawed at his very soul, he was always the person being saved…

As the nine-year old was having troubles, he heard the brush behind him being disturbed.

'Oh no.' thought Jaune as he spotted the familiar shapes of Grimm. Jaune quickened his pace, but the Grimm behind him was faster. Soon Jaune could hear the Beowulfs pants of hunger as they chased him, but because the trees were in the way there was no decisive moment for them to effectively attack. That was all going to change soon though…

With one more step Jaune came out of the forests and faced…a cliff, he had reached the peak, the place where they were supposed to enjoy the view. For one moment Jaune was mesmerized by the sight, no matter how many times he saw it. It truly amazed him, the greenery that spread far and wide into the horizon. The expansive area that showed a whole new world, it was something not many could fathom. The experience though was shattered, as the growls of the Beowulfs chasing him began to sound off.

Turning around Jaune saw ten pairs of red eyes staring at him, eyes that belonged to hungry monsters of darkness. As they slowly approached him, savoring the fear he gave off, Jaune grabbed a stick and prepared to fight for his life. Granted while a stick wasn't really the greatest weapon it was probably better then fighting with bare fists.

Slowly the Beowulfs advanced and slowly Jaune took a step backwards. Finally, after another step backwards, Jaune realized one thing… that there was nothing left, it was a sheer drop to the bottom. The nine-year old shook a little as the Beowulfs advanced even closer. At last, when the Beowulfs seemed to finish feeding off his fear they prepared to launch themselves at the boy. Jaune in turn prepared to fend them off.

The Beowulfs charged…Jaune swung…and a portal opened in between…?

Everything halted, the Beowulfs paused in their charge, and Jaune's arm came down in shock. What was this?

Jaune's thoughts began racing, it looked like large sparkling doorway. Was something going to come through it? Was it going to be a weapon of mythical power that would help him? A legendary hero from the past? As hope surged within him the portal gave a great shine and…spat out a book near his feet.

"…"

"…"

Jaune almost threw the stick over the cliff at that. 'Really?! A book?! Was this a joke' thought Jaune angrily as he examined the said book closely. The cover of the book looked simple enough, a simple circle with the…Arc crest orbiting it?!

"I take everything back!" yelled Jaune to no one in particular as he eagerly picked it up. In the meantime the Beowulfs waited on the other side, as if afraid of the portal that was still standing between them and their prey.

As Jaune opened the book, he hoped that there was some kind of wisdom in them that would help him get out of this. The young Arc thought about the myths that he heard, about people using fantastical magic. Maybe there was something in the book about that!

With excitement brimming within him Jaune stared at the first page. "…"

With another turn Jaune once again stared. "…"

With yet another turn Jaune once again stared."…"

…With a multitude of turns Jaune flipped through the pages at a quick pace, but he saw the same exact thing!

Jaune closed the book, with solemn eyes he looked up at the sky and with the loudest voice he could, said words that he would never say out loud. "YOU ARE A MASSIVE ASS!"

The whole…entire…book…was freaking empty! No magical words, no great words of wisdom, it was literally a diary that his sisters kept under their pillow!

In reply to his…sensible outrage, the portal that had appeared finally vanished. Allowing the ever so hungry Beowulfs to get past…

The Grimm cautiously approached him and Jaune once again picked up a stick, clutching the book close to his heart. If he survived this Jaune was going to use the book as scrap paper for school…

Sensing that whatever scared them was gone the Grimm charged at Jaune once again, with eyes closed Jaune swung as hard as he could. However, with his eyes closed Jaune didn't see the book shining and with no impact Jaune opened his eyes to see…his dad?

"Dad?!" shouted Jaune in surprise as he saw his father Julian Arc standing before him. At first his dad looked at him in confusion and stared all around him as if trying to understand where he was. However, his eyes narrowed as he saw the Beowulfs that had stopped their charge once again to stare at the new arrival.

With a hand, his dad unsheathed a sword at his side and took up a stance that Jaune didn't recognize. In fact…his dad looked a little different…wearing armor that seemed simpler and lighter. However, who else could it be except his father? As Jaune's father started to fight against the Beowulfs, Jaune suddenly felt very light headed.

'W-What's h-happening…why am I…tired.' thought Jaune as he slowly collapsed, his vision cloudy.

"D-Dad…" muttered Jaune as he weakly tried to keep awake, but it was to no avail…and soon Jaune Arc fell unconscious.

* * *

Now Jaune Arc was prepared for many things. He had obtained experience fighting against hundreds of Grimm, had made dozens of battle plans and even took down a Grimm dragon by himself…granted Yang had wounded the Dragon before, but that was irrelevant!

The main point was that Jaune was prepared for most things. He had even prepared himself for the worse when he time traveled. Thinking it might go wrong and send him into the past as a baby, a farfetched idea, but never say he was unprepared!

However, even with all this preparation, all this 'experience', Jaune Arc, never in his wildest dreams, expected to see his nine-year old self clutching a book close to his chest and looking shocked, but glad to see him.

The answer to that particular problem had to wait though as he spotted ten Beowulfs looking at him. With narrowed eyes, Jaune entered into his 'huntsman' mode, unsheathing Crocea Mors from its scabbard and slowly moved into a defensive stance Out of the corner of his eye, Jaune saw his nine-year old self collapse and apparently lose consciousness. Jaune was concerned, but he needed to deal with this first.

The Beowulfs finally fed up from the interruptions gave off growls and charged at him. With practiced ease Jaune decapitated the first two and stabbed the third. Thinking that his weapon would be stuck a Beowulf lunged at him, but Jaune quickly removed his scabbard and smacked its head. With a slam it went down, making a large indent as the blow cracked its skull.

Another went off the cliff as the scabbard once again connected with a body and with a sickening tear Jaune removed Crocea Mors from the now dead Grimm that he had stabbed. Five Beowulfs remained and they looked indecisive. Jaune did not give them a chance to think, with another downward slash another Beowulf dissipated into dust.

With a kick a Beowulf smashed heavily into a tree dying on impact and with a punch a Grimm's mask shattered, its life ending as Jaune stabbed it through with his sword. There were only two remaining now. ..

With that Jaune stared at them, daring the Grimm to attack. Just as they were going to, both suddenly dissipated into dusts.

Confused for just one second Jaune saw…

"Julie?" said Jaune as he saw his oldest sister alive and well in front of him. She looked much younger, but it was definitely his sister. 'What was going on?!'

Julie gave out a huff of a breath as she approached him. She seemed to have run all the way here, and seemed tired. "Dad?"

At that Jaune was slightly taken aback, granted dad and him had similar features, but damn it he was not that old. However, Jaune tried to reason it out, maybe it was because he had fought constantly in the future that it made him look much older…and perhaps Julie was too tired to seriously examine him…if neither was the explanation for mistaking him for his father Jaune swore to smack his sister's head for her mistake.

'For now I should play along, besides I don't think saying that "Oh no, I'm not dad, I'm just your little brother coming from the future" will end well.' thought Jaune as he sheathed Crocea Mors.

"Julie can you please tell me what's going on." started Jaune as he moved to his nine year old self. It didn't seem like he was injured, he just fainted.

After a few seconds of no reply from his sister, Jaune started to worry that his ruse was going to fail. However…

"I'm sorry Dad, I got…careless and got separated from Jaune." replied Julie hesitating with her words.

"I see…" Jaune remembered this day, it was the special yearly gathering and he had gone to the mountains with Julie. What was odd though was for Julie to be separated from him. Did more Grimm appear then expected? Could they have been attracted here because they sensed something? If that was so, Jaune inadvertently caused this incident…that was not a good feeling.

"…Is Jaune alright?" asked Julie as she moved next to him.

"He's fine si-Julie." Jaune caught himself from saying sis.

"Thank Monty…" muttered Julie putting a hand on her chest and breathing inwardly. "We need to get back to town Dad, it's not safe here."

"Alright Julie, let's get going then." replied Jaune as he lifted his nine year old self and began the long trek back home. All the while his sister remained silent as they hiked down, it wasn't until they were only fifteen minutes away from town, did Julie speak up again.

"Dad?"

"…Yes?" questioned Jaune as he carried his past self in his arms. Yang would be having a field day with this and Team RWBY and the remnants of JNR would be laughing at him being called Dad by his sister of all things…

"…Are you angry?"

"Angry?"

"Yeah…you haven't said anything the entire time." Exclaimed Julie as she worriedly moved her hands.

"No I'm not angry Julie." Answered Jaune and that would be his father's exact response as well. His dad cared for his family deeply and he wouldn't be angry at this. Only glad that they were alive.

"You should be!" exploded Julie as she stopped walking her eyes filled with regret and sadness. "I…I made an amateur mistake and couldn't spot an enemy until it was too late."

"I'm sure that it wasn't your faul-."

"It is! Jaune spotted it, so why couldn't I"

"You were in combat." argued Jaune, as he tried to make his sister understand. Anything could happen in battle with Grimm, and it was no one's fault if something unexpected happened. Besides she was probably focused on protecting him from more Grimm then usual and couldn't spot the supposed enemy.

"…I'm sorry Dad."

"You already said that."

"…"

Jaune closed his eyes to think, it seemed that his sister was really down about this. That was when he had a brilliant idea.

"Julie if you're really sorry…how about letting your old man eat your portion of the Arc cake." asked Jaune with a smile, turning to his sister.

"You wish!" Julie replied hotly her eyes burning with a fury instead of regret or sorrow. The Arc cake was specially made by her mother Sarah Arc and it was the most delicious thing ever. Like hell she would- thats when Julie realized her words. "I…I mean…sure dad."

Jaune could only laugh and soon enough Julie laughed with him. It was a good family moment, for brother and sister…and brother.

After his laughing was done Jaune began walking again "Let's get back to town no-" Jaune then found out something important, he was carrying his past self, pretending to be his dad…while his real dad was at home. How was he going to explain that!

"…Hey Julie carry your brother back to town for me will you? I just need to get back real quick alright?" asked Jaune as he carefully moved the sleeping past Jaune into his sister's arms.

"Okay…is it Mom?" asked Julie as she cradled her little brother in her arms.

"Yeah…you know your…mother she needs my help…for…stuff…yeah…stuff…so see you in town!" with that Jaune quickly ran towards town, after he was out of sight he took an immediate right turn. With a fair distance away from his sister Jaune tried to recount what was happening.

First a very little child 'goddess' helped him travel back in time…except that he wasn't in his nine year old self. Second, he was in his very own body and apparently saved his past self who was now resting quietly in his sister's arms. Third, did he mention that he was sweating a lot at that absurdity of the whole thing!

" Okay…calm down Jaune…just think. What to do next?"

Well…he could move around Vale…maybe make a new identity…move to Haven or Mistral, he heard it was quite nice there this time of year…in the past…yeahhh he got nothing…oh he was disappearing…maybe he could open up a shop…wait…he was disappearing!

Jaune watched in disbelief as his legs disappeared on him. 'Okay now this…this was a new one'

As Jaune inwardly panicked, his hands disappeared and finally his entire chest disappeared. 'Well…at least no one can see this' thought Jaune as his entire head disappeared into a light aura shower. Unfortunately for him, someone did see it and soon enough the rumors of a ghost haunting the forest would be a big hit for the town, but that was a story that will never be known.

Meanwhile, Julie carried her little brother back into town, clutching him tightly, in turn Jaune clutched the book that had fallen out of the portal tightly in his hand. In response, the book actually gave out a faint light, but unknown to everybody it was actually saying something. A single sentence that was heard by no one…

"WHY IN MONTY AM I IN A BOOK."

Chapter 1-Reborn and Mistakes

End

* * *

 **Veran's Fortress/House**

" **So…Jaune is stuck in a book…" asked Remnant looking at me with confused eyes.**

" **Well…he's not stuck in any book…" I replied as I examined my mangled keyboard…yep it was definitely broken…**

"…"

" **He's stuck in a 'magical' book-arghhh damn these floorboards!" I yelled out as the floor swallowed me up again.**

"… **Actually Veran…that was me this time…" said Remnant as she stared at me with cold and unforgiving eyes.**

" **Okay, I understand! No time for jokes so can you please help!" with that my whole body surged upwards freeing me from the floor. 'Why does she have immeasurable power again…oh yeah for plot reasons…'**

 **Remnant could only give out a sigh "If Jaune is stuck in a book, I'll just get him out of there then."**

" **It won't work Rem the bo-" a glare was given to me by the small girl. "I mean…it won't work 'Remnant', the book is linked directly with Jaune's soul and I think a lot of people can guess what happens if you try to forcefully remove it."**

 **At this Remnant just rubbed her face in irritation. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, Jaune was supposed to get back in his nine year old body, not be stuck in a damn book for who knows how long.**

" **Hey cheer up Remnant, at least this would be an interesting story to tell your siste-oh no." before I could stop the words flowing out of my mouth Remnant froze.**

" **Author…what day is it?" asked Remnant as her face turned slowly to face me.**

" **It's…Monday…" I replied as I took several steps backwards…towards the safe room.**

" **Monday…and when is that all important meeting with all the other gods and goddesses?" she smiled at me like an innocent child, but I knew the truth!**

" **Its…in a week?" I was almost there just need to stall a little longer…**

" **Oh that's right a week! And when will my body change back?"**

" **Uhmmm….neve-" I winced a little as the entire furniture in my room broke, smashed in half from Remnant's power.**

" **Hmmm…never, I see…I see…" nodded Remnant in understanding. "One last question…do you know what's going to happen to you now?"**

 **My response was to shut the closet door in her face. Remnant could only giggle. 'Really author? You think a wooden door will sto-why is a steel door here!' thought Remnant angrily as she opened the closet door to reveal a certified Goddess protection vault, courtesy of your friendly neighborhood store.**

" **AUTHOR!"**

 **Review and Criticize. (If I'm still alive of course…)**


End file.
